Time lost
by Yo-yo
Summary: tai and sora haven't seen each other since graduation. when Sora is invited back for Christmas (yeah i know, in June), what will happen to the two best friends?


Time Lost 

-By Yo-yo

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Digimon, but i'm so po' I can't even afford the other 'or!

A/N: Sorry i've been so... not here lately, but finals are this week and i should be studying. my friend wants me to go play tennis right now, but i don't want to. i don't know, i'm kinda' pissed at one of my friends right now, so i won't even bother you too much.

TAIORA 4 LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ULTIMATE ROWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Time Lost

Pushing the long damp tresses away from his eyes, he watched her retreating figure pass like a shadow along the dark street.

Running towards her, he dodged puddles, people and stray dogs.

"Wait, don't leave, please." he cried.

"Why?" she stopped, turning to glare at him.

He looked into her dark, unsmiling eyes. They were shielded. The twinkle that was once there wasn't anymore. Maybe it was the shadow cast by her black umbrella or her anger, but his every being told him that this was a very fragile situation.

"Please don't leave, not like this," he whispered.

"What? Like the way you left my parent's house on Thanksgiving night?" she snapped.

"I left the argument, not you."

"Is that what you're going to do everytime we fight? You're going to leave? Did you ever wonder how it made me feel, how it hurt me?"

"No," he sighed looking away, "I wasn't thinking about you. I was angry and inconsiderate. I'm sorry I didn't think, and I won't do it again."

"'Again'? What do you mean 'again'? We're done, I can't do this anymore. I've wasted too much time on you!"

He searched her eyes through the raindrops. Her eyes were tired. Tired of arguing, tired of making up, and tired of wasting her time on the relationship.

Yet he could still detect a twinkle of hope beneath the desperation. _She still cared,_ and that relization made him smile.

"Marry me," he whispered.

"What?" she gasped, afraid she'd heard him wrong.

"Marry me," he leaned down on one knee, taking her hand in both of his.

"Oh, very funny Tai!" she laughed unconvincingly, "You're such a kidder, I almost believed you. 'Marry me', you can't be serious..."

"I'm not kidding." He frowned.

"You're crazy!" She pulled her hand from his.

He caught it again and looked at her. "Look, I know that I'm a hard person to take, and our relationship has been on the rocks from the beginning, but I love you. nothing can change that. I've loved you since that day we argued in the park in the rain and I first told you I loved you. I knew then that you'd be my wife. We belong together. I know I screwed up big time, but I was scared. Nothing like this has ever happened before. P was afraid."

"What makes you so sure now?"

"The thought that I may never see you again; that I'd lost you forever."

She stood there staring at him. Her eyes drank in the sad sight of him, leaning on one knee on the cement of a city block. The dreary color that surrounded him on such a rotten day. The sodden clothes and plastered hair. The uncomfortable cold that she also felt as they stood there, trying to figure out the rest of their lives. And the light that enveloped him when a car rounded the corner. It doused him in an almost celestial light and made him look like an angel for a brief moment. He was beautiful... he wanted to marry her. He needed her.

"So now I ask again, please answer directly, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Her eyes twinkled again, a smile stretched across her face softening her features.

"You're so beautiful."

He pulled off his highschool ring and placing it on her finger.

"I love you."

"I love you, Brenda." He whispered standing up to meet her eyes.

Letting the umbrella drop from her hands, she stared into his dark eyes. Slowly, he leaned foreward and softly brushed his lips against hers.

* * *

He stood in front of the door, frozen in fear. Was he doing the right thing? 

"What are you hesitating for?" she asked.

"Nervous."

"What, never brought a girlfriend home before?"

"Never been serious about a girl." He replied taking out the key.

They were both silent as he fit the key into the lock and turned. There was a peaceful silence in the apartment as they both entered to the light-filled livingroom.

"Mom? Dad?" he asked settling down their luggage.

The only response was the silence.

"Shut the door, will ya'." He said making his way towards his bedroom.

As they entered, he immediately noticed the small, twin sized bed covered in flannel sheets. "I think you're gunna' have to camp in my sister's room for the time being," he sighed.

"You like Hello Kitty!" she laughed eyeing the pink and blue stuffed cat lying on his bed.

"No, that's Sora's. She gave it to me before I left for America after graduation. I guess I forgot it here."

"Awww, how sweet." She deadpanned.

"It was." He whispered firmly.

"Whatever." She sighed touching the little baubles on his desk.

Pushing his hair from his eyes, he peered into a picture of he and Sora when they were younger. They looked about ten. Their arms were wound around each other, standing cheek to cheek. They were caked in mud, only hints of color suggested they were wearing matching soccer uniforms.

He leaned in closer to get a better look. She looked so happy. Her eyes danced like stars against the darkness of her mudstained face. Her lips were spread wide in an unmistakeable grin. On her forehead was the imprint of his lips after she'd scored the winning goal. She was beautiful.

* * *

"...So did you give him your number?" she smiled swinging the door open. 

A laugh erupted from her lips."Not exactly, but I gave him the number to the best Chinese place in Milan."

"'Hey, when you're hungry, just call.'- now I get what you meant by that!" She laughed.

"We left the lights on," she smiled setting the bags down and pushing the white hat from her head.

"Who cares?" Kari smiled taking off her coat.

Stripping off her leather coat, she looked around the room. "Man, this place looks as if time had just past it by. Nothing has changed; I bet Tai's room is still intact."

"It's like a museum to his childhood. He pays homage to it whenever he visits."

"Well that's Tai for ya'."

Standing behind her was Tai himself. He'd heard the commotion as they'd entered the apartment and had just poked his head out of the room to send a clever quip towards his sister when he saw her.

Hair pulled in a wavy style away from her face, and melted snowflakes on her skin making it shimmer slightly, she looked even more beautiful than when he'd last seen her.

"Sora?" he breathed suddenly, his eyes wide with disbelief.

She looked up abruptly, only to find the person most dear to her.

"Tai?" she replied.

She wore a stylish gray sweater, very flattering navy blue jeans and black sneakers.

He couldn't believe this to be the girl with the mud caked over her face. She looked so different that he couldn't even picture a fleck of mud on her face, much less tarnishing her beauty.

She glowed.

"You look beautiful." He said finally.

"S-so do you..."she stammered nervously, "...l-look handsome, I mean."

"C'meer," he finally shook away his awe and laughed, opening his arms to her.

Her smile seemed to touch everything around her as she made her way towards him and let his arms envelope her. She buried her face in his neck, remembering the subtle scent of him: rain and earth... she fondly called it Tai's Dew.

His warmth wrapped around them both... with something else. Something that kept them rooted to the spot where they were held. Where they finally felt solstice in their long lost...

He pulled away first, something inside him growing in such an overwhelmingly fast pace that he had to break away or he might explode.

Holding her at arms length, he looked at her. "God, look at you, you've really changed. Nobody would ever mistake you for that boisterious hoyden that gave Matt Ishida a black eye after he broke up with you!"

"So have you," she laughed ruffling his short chestnut locks, "you cut your hair! You look so mature. I almost didn't recognize my best friend."

"I decided long ago that Tai Kamiya needed a change," he smiled loving the sound of her musical laugh.

"You're so handsome, I bet you broke alot of hearts when you left America."

"And you've grown into a very beautiful young lady."

Ruffling back her long strawberry tresses, she gently poked him in the chest with a raised eyebrow, "Hey, I'm no lady."

"Honey," Brenda interrupted, "ya' wanna' try out your bed before your parent's get back?"

As she stepped out of his room, an uncomfortable silence wrapped around them. Standing there were three shocked faces, two raised eyebrows and one open mouth.

"Oh...sorry..."Brenda stammered, "I t-thought...I thought we w- were...alone."

Kari and Sora said nothing; they just stared.

Kari more surprised than Sora because Tai never brought women home, and most certainly not American women.

She was stunning. She was tall, so tall that she and him were the same height. Her long dark brown hair was pulled into an exquiste turquoise clasp. Her huge eyes were Mediterranean blue and intense. Her cheekbones were high. Her long golden legs were clad in a knee length black leather skirt and high chocolate colored leather boots. She was wearing a brown crepe linen tank and a black leather jacket. Her wrist was laden with little silver bangles. She looked glamerous.

He looked at Sora's shocked face, then back to his girlfriend's. "Sorry guys...uh...Sora and Kari,...this is my...uh...girlfriend...Brenda. Bren, this is my little sister Kari and my best friend Sora."

"Hi," she smiled, knodding to Kari.

She turned to Sora.

For a moment she stood there, taking her in. Then suddenly, her eyes opened wide as she gasped in disbelief. "God! You're Sora Takenouchi!" she turned to Tai. "You said her name was Sora, what you ommitted to tell me was that she was the famous fashion designer! I hate you!" she smiled punching him playfully.

"She's not God!"

"In my business yes she is!" she turned back to Sora, a huge smile on her face. "Just on Thanksgiving my parents had a party and I wore one of your gowns. It was like a tie-dye red gown. It was strapless with a matching sash around the top. It was so beautiful. Everyone at the party complented me on it. God, you don't know how long I have been waiting to meet you! I was hoping to do one of your shows."

"You're a model?"

"Yes."

"Well thanks, I'll see what I can do." She ruffled back her curls again.

"Is anyone hungry?" Kari piped up.

"No." They answered unanimously.

For the first time all night, Tai looked at his little sister. No matter how old she got, she would eternally be the eight year old with a camera strung around her neck. Her chocolate kissed eyes, identical to his, twinkled with her simple innocense. Her short chestnut locks framed her almost cherubic face.

She'd never grown tall due to her mother's predominant genes, yet her beauty was undeniable. She was wearing faded flared blue jeans, and a white linen tunic. Peeking under tunic was her very round belly.

"You're pregnant?" He gasped.

"No, I ate a Teletubbie. The doctors say it'll be out in nine months, so I wait." She punched him playfully.

"Congrats," he laughed hugging her, "how far along?"

"Four months."

"Wow," he pushed back his hair.

He'd long ago gotten over the fact that his little sister had gotten married before him.

"Tell T.K. that I said 'congrats', and come see me sometime, in America."

"Maybe this summer we'll take a trip down there."

Sora watched the exchange silently, her eyes trailing his every move. She'd forgotten how graceful he was. How his limbs moved with his body so elegantly. She'd forgotten how his smile was slightly off kilt. How his eyes twinkled and danced. She'd forgotten how his fingers always found themselves in his hair when he was thinking.

But that wasn't the right time to be thinking about him. She needed to sleep. The flight had been horrendous. Instead of the quick flight she usually took to visit her mom and her stepdad, she had to come over from the United States (she'd just finished a show there) and had to endure the long voyage with restless travellers.

Jet lag had finally gripped her and excused herself as she grabbed her bags and headed towards Kari's old bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Tai began following her with his eyes. "We haven't seen each other in so long."

"I'm dead on my feet right now," she yawned."We can catch up later, but right now, I need to catch up with jetlag."

"Sorry," he whispered looking at her.

As she ruffled her hair back, he noticed something different; something in her eyes he'd never seen before.

"Wait, you're staying in there?" Asked Brenda just as Sora opened the door.

"Yeah."

"Well, where am I supposed to stay?"

Sora sighed inwardly; it wasn't really frustration she was feeling, just more lathargy. "I thought you were staying in Tai's room with him...but if you want, I could take the couch and you could have this-"

"No, why can't you stay in Tai's room?" Kari asked.

"But your parents-."

"They're not dumbasses ya' know, they won't care."

"Ok," she smiled.

"Goodnight guys." Sora yawned, slinking into the room and shutting the door noiselessly.

Turning back to the couple, Kari smiled politely. "I gotta' be going. T.K. is a total nutcase now that I'm pregnant. Nice to meet you Brenda, hope we can see each other again during your stay here. Oh and Tai, please keep it down in there, remember that Sora's in the room next door and your parents will know what's going bump in the night." She winked.

"Goodnight," he frowned, his face red with embaressment.

* * *

The next morning he found Sora sitting at the table already dressed. Her eyes were glazed over and a soft smile touched her lips as her dreamy expression danced across her face. Her hands wrapped snuggly around the mug of hot coffee. 

"Morning." He smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Hey," she smiled back.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked in mocking tones.

"Christmas' past that I spent in this place; in this very room. I remembered once when we were sixteen, I don't even remember how we got that way, but we were lying on the couch, your arms wrapped around me, our legs tangled up together, and your bod cradling mine. I was reading a book and you were fast asleep. I remember how comfortable and safe I felt then. That's probably one of my favorite moments with you. Wrapped in your arms in a comfortable silence."

"Wow!" he gasped after moments of pondering, "I remember that! We didn't even stir as our parents came barging in. And for the rest of the season we had to endure the teasing that we were dating. God! That was one of the best naps I've ever had!"

She smiled looking up at him, her eyes dancing.

"Sora, how long has it been?" He asked, his smile fading.

"Been for what?"

"Us seeing each other."

"Uh, about eight years, I think..."

"Yeah, after graduation..."

"Yeah, after that great summer, you went to America and I stayed..."

"You became a famous designer..."

"And you became a soccer star..."

A comfortable silence blanketed them for a moment until Sora blurted, "I missed you."

He looked at her, but she'd averted her eyes to the depths of her mug. "I missed you," he whispered.

"You don't know how many times I wanted to pick up the phone-"

"...and hear your voice. The nights I've spent-"

"...thinking about you. My best friend, and we haven't spoken for eight years. There was this commercial on tv once that asked, 'Is your best friend really your best friend if you haven't spoken in years?'. I cried, Tai. I missed you so much and I didn't have your number and I didn't know how to reach you, and..." Her voice failed as fresh tears sprang from her eyes down her cheeks.

"Shhh," he said moving to her. He leaned foreward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then, taking the mug away from her hands, he placed it on the table and pulled her into his arms.

She cried in his chest quietly, holding him tightly.

Finally the tears subsided and she sniffled. In a quiet voice, she whispered, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Nobody did, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I prayed that you would."

"Thanks."

"Brenda seems nice."

"I'm glad that you like her."

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you," he replied.

A laugh escaped her lips as she pulled away from him. Wiping the tears away from her eyes, she smiled, "God, I feel like such an idiot here bawling on your shoulder. You're here now, so why in the hell am I crying? Look at me, without you, I've grown soft! I'm turning into a girl!"

Tai grabbed her once more and laughed, "I don't want to see you donning pink anytime soon! OK?"

She kissed his forehead softly, then looked into his chocolate-kissed eyes. "I promise."

Suddenly, her cell-phone rang. They both laughed at the ring tone, "Granma got runover by a reindeer".

Pulling away from Tai, she answered. "Hey...hey Joe..."

Taking her mug, he sipped the warm coffee, not taking his eyes from her. She was beautiful; like no girl he'd ever met. her long strawberry blonde hair fell like silk down her back. Her crimson eyes held a gentle innocense that captured his gaze so many times, and made him afraid to look away. Her lips were of a soft pink, perfectly crafted. Her skin smooth and creamy, her cheekbones high and nautrally tented. Her body was built like a dancer, long, thin, lithe, and toned.

Today she wore a buttoned down blue dress shirt with white french cuffs and collar. Long Brook's Brothers bootcut black slacks with a sharp crease in the front and a silver chain around her waste. On her feet she wore high sexy black stiletto heeled boots. Around her neck was a very long string of pearls, so long that it had to be wrapped around twice and still fell past her wasteline. Her long orange mane was pulled into a ponytail. She looked professional.

Finally she closed the phone and looked at him, "Joe, my assistant, he doesn't know how to relax."

"Ya' going somewhere?" he asked finally.

"Iggy and I are going out, you're invited to join if you'd like."

He waved the offer away with a smile, "No, I think I should spend some time with Brenda."

"She's pretty..."

* * *

After spending the night chatting about old times, sharing old stories and laughing, Brenda and Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya decided to retire back to their rooms. 

"I'll be there in awhile." Tai said to Brenda as she yawned and nodded.

Sora sat comfortably in the couch with her legs pulled up to her chest and a mug of hot coffee held captive in her hands.

They sat in silence for awhile, listening to the soft crackling of the fire. Staring into the dark depths of her cup, she let a smile play at her lips as she thought. Finally her thoughts got to be too much for her as she let out a giggle and said, "Tai, have I ever told you how jealous I was of Kari when we were younger?"

"What?" he laughed, "Why?"

"Because she had you twenty-four seven, and I only had you during the day. I used to hate her so much! And when my parents split I couldn't handle it. It was like she was sticking it under my nose that she had someone and I didn't. You remember once I smacked her?" she asked, smiling as he nodded. "I knew it was stupid, but I was so sad."

"Why did you want me so bad?"

"You were my best friend in the world, the brother I never had. Sometimes my parents would fight and I'd wish you next to me in bed holding me as I cried. Sometimes I would just need you, and you couldn't be there. I hated that Kari could just climb into your bed when she wanted; I hated that she could have just cried and you'd be there for her, but not me."

"Sometimes I had those feelings for you." Then a laugh emitted from him, "I remember everyone used to say that we belonged together. That someday we'd get married!"

"Yeah I know," she smiled sadly, "Sad thing was, I used to believe them."

His laughing ceased and looked at her. She wasn't looking back; instead her eyes were on the drifting snow outside the window dancing effortlessly with the wind.

"W-why..." he stammered. "...w-when...w-hen did you stop?"

"When I saw the ring on Brenda's finger." She whispered finally looking up at him.

"So you know?"

"I should have been giving you congrats. You're really serious about this girl?"

He brought his eyes down to his own mug, "I guess so, I care about her."

"Do you love her?"

"I think so," he mumbled.

"Sorry, this is none of my business."

"How's Paris?" he asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Paris?"

"Last time I read, that was where you were staying."

"That was two years ago, you've really got to keep up, now I'm living in Milan."

"Really!"

"I'm thinking of moving back though."

"To Paris? You liked it that much?"

"No, here."

"Why? It's nowhere near as glamourous as Milan. There's nothing to do here."

"I grew up here, and I think it's the perfect place to raise a family..."

"You're getting married?" he asked looking up.

"Goodness no!" she laughed, waving a careless hand, "I haven't been in a serious relationship since like...ever!"

"You're pregnant?" he asked more anxious than before.

"Hell no!" she laughed, "I'm just thinking about my future. Most of my friends from college aren't as successful as me, I agree, but they chose a different path, and they're happy. I chose a career over a family, and now I'm facing the after affects of that decision..."

"So you're going to a sperm bank?"

"Actually I was thinking about adopting. I have to face the fact that I may never fall in love, and there are so many kids out there who need a loving home, so this way I'll be giving someone a home."

"Do you really want to do this?" he asked seriously.

"It's sad," she smiled, "the baress of love, never able to find it herself. I'm lonely, Tai. I have all this love to give, all this money to spend, and all this glory to share, and no one to share it with. I haven't been out on a date in three months, and when I was, they were all narcissitic bastards in suits who thought they were real hot! I'm tired of looking for somone who may not exsist, I'm tired of filling myself with the false hope that maybe today I'll meet that special someone; I'm tired of waiting. I don't need someone elses definition of a family to make me happy. My mom raised me on her own, and we were fine."

"Do you really think this is wise?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well then do it, you'll be a beautiful mother. You deserve to be happy. I just hope you'll make me Godfather."

Ruffling back her curls, she smiled, "Thanks for listening, but now I think you should go to your fiancee."

"Aren't you going to bed?"

"No, I think I'm just going to sit here." She smiled disarmingly as she took a sip of coffee.

"C'mon, go to bed," he smiled.

"I'm not tired, plus I've got some things on my mind."

"Do you want to talk?"

"No, I just need some alone time." She smiled waving him away.

"Ok." he sighed standing up.

Leaning over, he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight."

"'Night." she replied.

On his way back to his room he couldn't help wonder about their conversation. Ten years ago the words she'd spoken would have never left her mouth. She had once been optimistic. She had once truly believe in her gift to distribute and accept love. She never doubted herself or her destiny... but tonight as she cradled that cup between her hands he couldn't help noticing the disillusionment that seemed to seep from her being.

He wanted... no, needed to know what had caused such a change in her. What had happened over the time that he was away that could have caused her to lose faith in the gift she'd been given as a child? What had caused her to stop believing?

In the doorway, he paused to look ar her. She wasn't the girl he'd left sitting on his bed holding a bear he'd once given her. She wasn't the naive girl that believed humanity was inherantly good and that all they needed was a chance. She wasn't a little girl anymore... in fact, the word girl didn't even describe her anymore.

She was a woman.

And he wondered why that knowledge didn't bother him.

In his absence, she abandoned tthe couch for the window. She stared out the window into the quiet street, and held the steaming mug to her lips where a small smile played. She looked so beautiful as the light danced about her like angel lights. Angel, that was the perfect word to describe her. She looked so pure and untouched as she stood there, letting the street lights dance over her gentle figure.

_You love her,_ a voice whispered to him.

Could that be the reason? Was that what was making all these feelings whir around him like a tornado?

_You love her, just like you did in highschool, just like you did when you were kids._

Suddenly she began to breath something under her breath. With the rise and fall of her unaudible voice, he finally began to understand. She was singing. After a couple of lines, he began to recognize the song. Wth her eyes closed and a smile on her lips she sang:

"There's nothing you can do that can't be done. / Nothing you can say that can't be sung. / Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game / It's easy... / Nothing you can make that can't be made. / No one you can save that can't be saved. / Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time. / It's easy... / All you need is love. / All you need is love..." she sang under her breath.

With a smile he shut the door to his room.

* * *

"So, do you know what it is yet?"

She shook her head and rubbed her tummy, "We don't want to know."

"God you guys are lucky, babies are beautiful. There's nothing more beautiful on a woman than a pregnant belly." Brenda smiled, flipping back a curl.

"And nothing more aggrevating. My center of gravity is completely off, my feel are sore all the time, and I can never get into a comfortable position to sleep at night."

"Comfort is the trade-off when you create life."

"So Bren, have you and Tai thought about kids?" Sora asked.

"Sor, they're only dating! Don't put that kind of pressure on her!" Kari smiled.

"They're not only dating..." Sora smiled looking at Brenda.

"We're engaged," Brenda smiled.

"What?!" Kari asked staring aat the two.

"How did you know?" Brenda asked Sora.

"I saw his class ring on your finger. I told him I knew last night."

"You guys are that serious?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

Kari looked at Sora as if asking, _And you're ok with this?_

Ruffling back her curls, Sora looked at Brenda, "...but have you at least thought about it?"

"Yeah, Tai kinda' wants a family know, I think, and I'm not ready right now. Everything is going perfect right now. I don't think this is a good time to have a child. Maybe later on, but definitely not now."

"How did you two meet?" asked Kari.

"It wasn't romantic or anything. My dad owns his team. So two years ago he held a fourth of July party, in America that's Independence Day. Anyway, I was there with a couple of my friends, and Daddy invited the whole team. Well I knew of him, but I guess he didn't know of me. I was sitting in a group with my friends and he came up to me. Actually I was wearing one of your outfits, I'm not sure which one. So he took me to the side and we started talking. Then Daddy came to us and said, 'Hey Kamiya, nice to see you've met my daughter!' When he said that, I guess he got shocked and he asked me was I really Mr. Philips' daughter, and I told him yes. And from then on, we've just been dating."

"Hmm," Sora said thoughtfully, "how did he propose, was it romantic?"

She scrunched up her face in thought. "It could have been if we we're arguing. We're always arguing. I was telling him we were through, because he'd left my parent's house on Thanksgiving after another of our arguments. It was the perfect scene, there was rain, a dark street, and the streetlamps were on, and we were yelling at each other! In the middle of this huge argument he told me he loved me, and he didn't want to lose me. I guessed he hadn't planned this, so he gave me his class ring. I hope he plans to replace it, I don't want to show off my fiancee's class ring; that's just tacky!"

Sora and Kari looked at each other knowingly as if asking each other, _Is that what love is supposed to be, boring?!_

"Are you guys happy now?" Kari asked turning back to Brenda.

"He is," then she leaned foreward and whispered, "I hope this isn't too awkward for you to hear, but ever since we got here, it's like he's never been in the mood. When he comes into our room at night after talking with you, Sora, he just seems tired. I try everything to kinda' get him in the mood, but he's always talking about how his parent's are sleep and he didn't want to wake them up. I don't get it, he doesn't even seem that into me anymore!"

Sora and Kari sat back, both their eyes wide in surprise.

"Uh yeah," Kari replied. "I kinda' didn't need to know that about my brother!"

"Sorry," she sighed sitting back.

"Don't worry Bren, he'll come around. He's probably just thinking about stuff." Sora smiled disarmingly.

* * *

Christmas Dinner

Swinging open the large, heavy oak door, Mimi gasped in surprise. Standing before her were her best friends in the whole entire world. A pregnant Kari with a bowl of potatoe salad and a tall T.K. holding bags of gifts. Sora Takenouchi holding even more gifts, looking as beautiful as everyone remembered her. Tai Kamiya holding the hand of a woman she'd never seen before in her life. And Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya taking up the rear loaded with both food and gifts.

"Hey guys!" she laughed. "Everyone's in back. Set the gifts under the tree and food on the table." She smiled before hugging everyone.

As soon as they set foot in the gargantuan livingroom, thy were bombarded with hugs, yells of joy and kisses. Going around the room, they hugged each other, kissed the kids and made comments about new additions.

"Sora!" A voice called from behind.

"Matt." She laughed running over to him and hugging him.

"You look hot!" he mocked.

"Hey, so do you. Nice to know that your eye cleared up pretty well."

"Shut up!" he laughed, "Who knew you'd take the break up so badly?"

"Hey, when you're with Sora Takenouchi, there are no 'break-ups', just broken faces." she smiled punching him playfully.

"You proved that statement right," he rubbed his brow. 

As they talked merrily amongst one another, Sora, Mimi, Kari and Brenda prepared the dinner.

"You don't know how to cook?!" Mimi gasped.

"I have my own cook, he cooks for the whole house." Brenda shrugged.

"Well, have you at least tried to cook?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, but I have to warn you, my attempts usually involve the fire department!"

Mimi sighed, "This'll never do… Can you chop?"

"Yeah." Then she turned to Sora, "You can cook?"

"I can cook, clean, change a tire, and build a chair if I needed to."

"How?"

"I took classes in college, I wanted to be the most independent woman I could be. I made sure that I could handle life on my own."

Taking the knife in her well manicured hands, Brenda began chopping the vegetables for the stew.

"What I don't get is how my f… boyfriend is related to and friends with so many celebritites. Who could have guessed that Tai Kamiya would have so many connections?"

"What?" Kari laughed, putting the filling into the pie crusts.

"Sora Takenouchi, the fashion designer; T.K. Ishida, the famous author; Mimi T., home and garden guru; Matt Ishida, the famous lead singer of D'destined; Izzy, the famous computer genius...it's amazing! And yet you's are still good friends."

"We didn't plan it this way, plus, he's a bigshot too. Captain of the championship winning soccer team, he's famous in your country too huh?" asked Sora.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"So anyway, let's get away from the topic of Tai, how are you guys doing? Sora, is there a guy in your life?" Mimi grinned.

"Yeah…" Sora mused slyly, "…his name is Joe, he's really hot, and he waits on my every needs! He's so sweet…"

"Wait," Kari interuptted, "isn't Joe your assistant?"

"Yeah so? She asked if there was anyone in my life, he's there, maybe not romantically, but he's there."

"You are such a spaz, but really?" Mimi smiled.

"Nope, Sora Takenouchi is forever single, never giving her heart to any man…"

"But you've got to…" Mimi began, her eyes wide with surprise. "You're the keeper of love… that's impossible…"

"Sometimes things are just wrong Meems. The keeper of love can't find it herself, no biggie, I'm not all hurt because of it; but I was thinking, I might adopt."

Mimi looked at her, her eyes shocked…

"Mimi don't look at me like that, I'm idependant, I don't need a man! I'm perfectly fine… I'm not dying." She laughed.

Brenda stood there for a moment, staring at the three women. Then finally she couldn't hold it in any longer, "What are you guys talking about?"

Kari looked up at her, her eyes fresh with tears, "Uh, just something from when we were younger…" then she turned back to Sora.

"Kari c'mon, you of all people should understand, it ain't gunna' happen, so just leave me alone!" She turned away from the girls and furiously wiped away the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "You guys just need to stop," she sniffled, "I'm not going to cry over this, I'm too old and this is just… just…"

Immediately Mimi and Kari were at her side hugging her. Their heads bowed as they whispered encouraging things in her ear, telling her that things will work out just fine.

"Guys, I gotta' get myself cleaned up before dinner, you's are over- reacting, I really don't care!" she smiled wiping away her tears and walking in the direction of the bathroom.

Kari and Mimi looked at each other, as if speaking to each other telepathically. Finally Mimi wiped away the tears from her eyes and looked at Brenda, "Are you done?"

"I'm sorry, am I missing something? Why were you guys just crying like that? Is she ok?" she asked.

"It's really none of your concern Brenda. There are just some things about us that really knit us together, and I'm sorry, but we can't really talk to you about them."

"But I'm going to be… Nothing," she sighed pushing the chopped vegetables across the counter to Mimi.

* * *

At the table

"So everyone, I think we should all say one thing that we're all thankful for…" Mimi began.

"Ok, I'll go first." Smiled Joe. "…Uh, I'm thankful for my beautiful wife here, Sarah, and our three adorable yet unbareable kids. I wouldn't trade all our horrible times for anyone's good ones." He grinned, kissing Sarah.

"I'm next," Izzy grinned, "I guess I'm thankful for my success, and for my parents, if it wasn't for their persistance in my studies, I would never be where I am today."

"Ok," Kari began, "I'm thankful for my parents, family and friends, and the new addition. To live without any of you in my life would be dire. Each one of you played a significant part in my upbringing, and I just pray, that someday my kids find as fine of friends as you guys were, because I love you guys so much!" she smiled, then suddenly she burst into tears. "I'm sorry for crying like a baby, it's all these hormones flying around like dodge balls, I cry when this idiot here," she said punching T.K., "…when this idiot burps I start bawling like a lunitic!"

"Awww." Everyonne cooed at once.

T.K. grinned, "My wife said everything, and it's true, she cried when I ripped a pair of jeans. But I am thankful for her and our new baby, and I'm thankful for my friends and family."

"Ok," Tai grinned, "I'm grateful for my parents, my little sis, her marriage and baby, the reunion I had with my best friend in the whole world, all of my friends…" there was a pause as he turned to Brenda, "…and I'm thankful for my girlfriend Brenda Philips…so very thankful that I would like to ask her, would she please do the honor of being my wife?"

Brenda grinned as he produced a new ring. It was a large diamond set on a gold band.

"Yes!" she breathed accepting the ring with a squeal and almost throwing back his class ring.

Tai looked at the disguarded class ring for a second, _What in the hell am I doing? I don't really love her! Why am I asking her to marry me again? What the hell am I doing?_

He looked up at Sora to find her eyes on her food. He watched her silently as she sniffled silently, then suddenly he saw the tiniest tear slip from her eye, down her cheek and on to her dinner plate.

Abruptly she jumped up from the table and dashed out of sight.

Everyone was silent as they watched her go. Nobody spoke a word, understanding fully well why she was upset and why she'd left.

"What's up with her?" asked Brenda, finally breaking the silence.

"Nothing." Tai whispered turning back to his fiancee.

"There's something wrong with her and nobody will tell me what. She was in the kitchen crying with Mimi and Kari, and no one will tell me! I know that I'm new to the gang, but there is something seriously wrong with her, and I think I should know!" she cried.

"She was crying?" Tai asked looking from Kari to Mimi.

"It's none of your business Tai," Mimi scowled.

"The hell if it's my business!" he yelled jumping up from the table. "Now I ask again, was she crying in the kitchen?"

"Yes," Mimi replied calmly, "just leave her alone Tai, she needs to be alone, nothing you can do now will make things better."

Tai sat down, emotions leading a war in his head. Everyone was quiet as Mrs. Kamiya said grace, and they began to eat.

When Sora finally came out, everyone was already seated at the Christmas tree, ready to receive their gifts.

"Sorry guys I ruined your dinner," she smiled disarmingly, " I just had a lot on my mind, and I guess I got overcome with emotion. I'm really sorry."

"Hey, you didn't ruin it, if anything ruined it, it was Mimi's horrible noodles!" Matt joked.

"Dofus!" she sneered throwing a pillow at his head.

"Ok, who wants their gift first?" asked Mr. Kamiya.

"I do…" mummbled Ben, Joe's youngest boy, his eyes drooping with unrelenting sleep.

"What you want, young man, is sleep." Joe smiled picking up the young boy.

"I'll get the other two." Sarah smiled picking up the already dead Hailey and JJ (Joey Jr.).

"I guess Brenda should go first, seing as this is her first Christmas here." Sora smiled.

"But I don't have anything…" she whispered looking at her.

Reaching under the tree, Sora produced a small parcel wrapped in brown paper and tied with a string. Brenda gasped, but as she was about to take it, Sora pulled baack.

"I'm sorry, but I had this whole speech made for this, so hold a sec."

"Ok."

"Uh, when I was twelve, Tai and I were in his room watching tv. I remember, we were watching that episode of 'Friends'-"

"Oh man, don't tell that story," Tai interjected, his face red in embaressment.

"Shut up," Sora admonished with a watery smile. "Well back to the story. We were watching that episode when they all were talking about their safety friends. You know, if they didn't get married by a certain time they'd marry each other?" 

"Yeah." Brenda laughed.

"Yeah, so we were just sitting there, totally engrossed in this show, and out of the blue Tai asks me to marry him. I didn't think about this much, it was Tai. So I brushed it off and told him I'd think about it, maybe when we were older.

"Tai was my best friend, and still is. He means a lot to me, even if he double- crossed me and asked you to marry him," she laughed at her own joke as tears sparkled in her eyes. "This guy was there for my most important times, and now he'll be there for yours. He is the most important man in my life, and if you hurt him…" a tear slipped out, "…and if you hurt him, I don't know what I'll do. Take good care of him, 'cuz it seems I've done a crummy job, but he still turned out fine. He'll always be my best friend, but now you are officially his, and I just hope that you guys have the best life together, because I love you both too much to let anthing distroy this beautiful thing you guys have going for you.

"My best friend asked you to marry him, that makes you one of my friends too. And since you're one of my friends, I wanted to do something friendly for you too, so here." She smiled handing her the gift, then turned to everyone else, "Keep in mind that I found out about their engagement way before anyone else."

Brenda untied the string and pulled off the paper slowly. Inside was a small exquisitely decorated box. Lifting the lid she looked inside. Tied up in a lacy bow were little pieces of te stained paper. Drawn on the paper were charcoaled drawings of her wedding dress, then the brides maids, the matron of honor, the best man, and finally the groom's tuxedo. And in the bottom of the box was a pressed forget-me-not with a little note attached to it.

Brenda cried as she read the note aloud, "The most stressfull thing for a bride to find is her something blue, so I just decided it was easier to find it for you. With love, Sora Takenouchi."

"Oh Sora!" Brenda cried hugging her tightly, "I can't figure out how to thank you!"

"Just treat him good and I'll be happy." She smiled pulling away.

Tai stared at her, but she did not look back. He didn't know what to say, he'd broken her heart by asking someone else to marry him, and yet she still showed no animosity towards her.

_This girl is what I want. Someone who will always care, no matter what._ Tai said to himself.

* * *

"Bye mom, bye dad." Tai smiled kissing them both.

"Have a good flight son." Mr. Kamiya smiled, hugging him.

"Oh and Brenda, I can't wait for you to come back." Mrs. Kamiya smiled kissing the young girl also.

"Thanks for everything Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, I had the greatest time."

"Kari, T.K., come visit this summer, and bring the baby, it'll be fun!" Tai smiled.

"We'll call." Kari replied kissing her brother and holding him.

Then Tai turned to Sora. He stood there for a moment taking her in.

She was stunning today back in her professional attire. She was wearing a gray pleated skirt that reached the bottom of her knees and a white fitted blouse.On her feet she wore sexy black pumps. Her long hair was pulled up into a bun.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed, "don't ever change. And don't ever forget that I love you…"

"I love you." She replied.

He pulled her into a hug as he kissed her forehead and breathed in her intoxicating scent; Wild lilies. He needed her, and this just wouldn't do. Holding her against him, he moved his lips down to her ear,

"I'm coming to visit you, I'm not sure when, but I'm coming, so don't forget that. Always remember that I love you, and nothing could ever make me stop. You are my world, Sora Takenouchi!" he breathed. And just as he said that, he felt her body tremble against him.

Pulling away, he took Brenda's hand, and they both turned and marched off in the direction of the boarding table.

Tai turned around and saw tears in her eyes. He didn't want to leave her like this, he wanted to stay with her and end her suffering.

Tai looked at her one last time before blowing her a kiss and vanishing…

THE END!

A/N: Sorry this was supposed to be a short story, but as you see I got carried away. And sorry it seems rushed, but it is. I'm not really used to writnig short stories, so this came out really long. But thanks for reading. R&R pleez.


End file.
